Stay Away With Me
by SaPHirE307
Summary: Henry can't leave Peter. If he does they both will die. He really doesn't want to leave anyways. Based after Peter gets Henry's heart. They are not related though. Rating will increase over time. Panry, Slight queenswan not really though,
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fan-fic so please don't hate me if it's bad. If you hate so much review and help me fix it. A beta is needed as I am a horrible speller. **

**So this is set a few hours after Peter takes Henry's heart. For the sake if the story Peter isn't Henry's great grandfather.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Henry woke with a start. He saw his mothers pacing. When they saw that he was awake and alive they both ran to him. "How are you alive?

"Henry a bit daised rubbed his eyes. "What do you mean?"

One of his mother's quick to answer said "You gave Pan you heart"

"I know that was the whole plan"(Henry isn't sure who's talking. He just woke up people)

"It should have killed you."

Henry started to gain his bearings and tried to sit up better. At that moment a cup of water was shoved in his face. Without a second thought he drank it. He remembered Peter had told him to not be as trusting but it was his mothers. Would they hurt him... No, of course they wouldn't.

Emma reached for his wrist and checked his pulse. "Your pulse is still there. Infact its stronger then usual. How is that?"

Henry replied "I still have a heart." Both mothers looked stund.

"What do you mean?" they said in unision.

"Peter gave me his" Henry said as if it was the most obviuse thing in the world. He started to stand up with a struggle. His mother's would have helped but they were to shell shocked to move.

Henry walked (or more so stumbled) to the giant hourglass in the center of the island cave. All the sand was in the bottom. Henry suddenly scared said."Peter. What happened to him?"

Regina answered want in some answers for herself "He flew away."

Henry's face went from sad and scared to happy and amused. Neither magic user saw this because his back was to them. "So he's alive?"

"Yeah I suppose he still would be."Emma said a bit unsure.

Henry then sat down on a skull next to the sand filled glass. He looked up to the hole in the ceiling. Emma asked him "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine, but where is Neil? He was with you before right."

"He went back to the island to find a way to save you."

Regina putting in reason (as she always does) suggested "We should head out and try to catch up with everyone."

Emma silently agreeing said "Henry, you and Pan came here in a boat, right"

Henry just nodded his head. "Ok then. Lets get going." Regina and Emma started walking down to the boat. After a few steps they were forced to stop by water that filled most of the cave, including the entrance, but more importantly, the exit.

Regina starting to flip out almost screamed "How did I not notice this magic?"

Emma trieing to calm her down with the reality said "Regina it's not magic. It's just the tide." (I don't know if neverland has a moon much less a tide but just go with it)

"What?"

"Never mind. I don't think it will go up much more. The water line is only a few inches higher."

"We can wait for it to go down."

Emma shook her head. "It won't matter. The boat will be smashed from the roof or at least sunk. You could use your magic though."

Without hesitation Regina answered. "No. Not after that eclipse spell. I'm drained and I bet that you are too."

"So basically we're stuck."

"Yep"

Emma sighed and they both walked back up to see Henry unmoved. Regina walked over to him worried about his unusual silence.

"Henry. What happened to you while you were with Pan and his Lost Boys?"

Henry not moving his gaze from the lack of ceiling said "Nothing really. A whole lot of sitting around" He never looked down from the starry sky.

Emma trying to deny Henry's lack of interest in the fact he had just been saved from a horrible villain."Well its not like we can get anything done. We might as well build up or energy and sleep a bit.

Regina reluctently agreed for she was about to collapse. Pacing took a lot more out of her then she realised. They both laid down on the sandy ground and Emma asked "Henry you should get some sleep too."

Henry answered almost unamusingly "I just woke up. How could I sleep now?"

Emma looked worried. Regina saw and tried to consol her by point in out that while there was off, there was also no way on so Henry was safe.

Emma now reasured by this started to drift into sleep followed by Regina. Henry never moved. For a while nothing happened. Then a head suddenly stuck out for the hole in the ceiling. Henry smiled, and so did the head

Peter Pan flew down to Henry and said "You waited for me."

"You came back."

Peter looked over at the two sleeping figures. "So will you stay with them?"

Henry looked to them as well "They did come to save me."

Peter grew sad. Henry without looking saw this. "But I want to see what this world has to offer."

Peter immediately happy once again."Good because if we leave each other our hearts will stop and we'll both die."

Henry looked up at the eternal child. "An eternity with you. I think I can handle that."

They both smiled and then Peter grabbed Henry's waist and they flew away through the non existing ceiling into the night sky.

* * *

**OK cheesiest ending ever but I honestly couldn't find a better way to word it.**

**BIG thanks to ILoveLukeC encouraging me to post**


	2. Chapter 2

**I fixed the first chapter so go back and reread if you would like. If not it's your loss.**

**Lots of fluff. I almost died of it while writing it so Good Luck**

**Oh and In terms of Pan vs Peter really only Henry and Felix will call him Peter.**

**Thank you for the reviews. They were really nice**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Pan flew down to the ground with Henry in his arms. They were in the middle of what Henry could tell was a Lost Boy camp. He hadn't been to this one before though. Pan grabbed Henry's hand and led him to the center of the camp. Pan got the boy's attention and said "Boy's. The truest believer is staying with us."

They all cheered and started to dance.(except for Felix who is like no emotion guy)Pan still holding Henry's hand dragged him to a tree near the middle of the camp. In the massive roots was an opening. Pan jumped down into it and held his arms up waiting for Henry to jump into them. Henry trusted Peter with his heart so a six foot drop was nothing.

Peter caught him without fail. Inside was a large room. On the opposite side was a bed covered in fur blankets and pillows. There were also a table filled with odds and ends. Henry looked around the room rather confused.

"Where are we? What is this place?" Peter pulled the smaller boy to the center of the room.

"This is the main camp for the Lost Boys." Pan said matter of factly.

Henry still confused said "OK, but I kind of meant the room."

"Oh, well this is my room."

Henry went up to the table and picked up a few items looking them over."And these are?"

Pan walked up next to him and looked at some of the trinkets himself. "They're things I found over the games on the shores of the island."

Henry looked up at Peter. "Wait. So lost things actually come here?"

"Of course" Pan said a bit confused. "but how do you know that?"

"Oh well in my world we have stories and movies about you and Neverland."

Pan turned and jumped up and sat on a clear part of of the table "Were they accurate?"

Henry thought for a moment, cleared a spot next to Peter, and jumped up. "Well there were less Lost Boys, the pirates were scarier, and not only was Wendy a love interest for you but so was an Indian girl named Tigerlily. "

Peter got tense "Indians. Your stories have the Indians?"

Henry not noticing Peter reaction said "Yeah. Oh an Wendy brought her brothers. But they left shortly after arriving. By the way. Where is she? Is she better?"

Peter who was quick to answer "Of course. She's fine. That's where I went to first." It wasn't a complete lie. He did go to get her and take her from his past allies. "She just doesn't like the celebrations we have. We'll see her off tomorrow if you like."

Henry was happy with this answer. "Yeah that would be good."

Pan still curious about Henry's understanding of him before they met asked "So what did these... movies did you call them? Henry nodded. "What did they say about me?"

Henry answered without much (or enough) thought. "Well they portrayed you less hand... tall." Henry blushed tripping over his words.

Peter saw and smiled but pretended not to and played along. "So in your world I'm a midget?"

Henry laughed "No just about as tall as me."

Pan's face didn't change. "So a midget."

Henry laughed again and playfully punched Peter in the arm. "That's not nice."

Peter laughed back. "Am I portrayed as nice in your world?"

"Not really but still." Henry replied as he yawned.

Pan jumped down off the table. "I think it's time you went to bed."

Henry looked a little upset but tired all the same. "It seems all I have done since I got here is sit and sleep." Peter took his hand and pulled him over to the bed.(He likes pulling Henry everywhere he goes doesn't he. He just wants to make sure he's still there.)

"Well we'll change that tomorrow. We'll have lots of adventures."

Henry laid down on the bed and whispered so Peter could barley hear him. "To live to will be an awfully big adventure."

Peter smiled but didn't truly understand what the younger boy meant. He bent over and kissed Henry on the forehead. "I need to see the boys. You go to sleep. I'll come back soon. I expect you to be asleep and that's not a request." Henry closed his eyes and Peter walked out to greet the other boys. They all meant a lot to him, But none more then the sleeping boy he just left in his bed.

* * *

**OMG So much fluff.**

**So the next full chapter will with the Save Henry team however a small half chapter will come when Peter walks back in and think Henry's asleep (Spoiler he's not)**

**Yes so Indians. Peter made a reaction. Why you ask. Good question. Answer. I don't know yet. I'm open to suggestions. Please give them. Even if I don't us yours I will appreciate them.**

**Thank you for reading. Reviews and encouraged but not required.**

**Good bye**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry about not updating. I went to the horrible place called ****_No Server Found._**

**It is what I said before, a half chapter. But hey it's super adorable. **

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Peter jumped down into the room where he thought Henry was asleep. Henry was in the room but he was far from asleep. Henry shut his eyes despite his back to him in fear of being found out.

Peter walked across the room and kneeled down so he was eye level to Henry. Even though Henry was facing the wall he could fell Peter's eyes on him.

"You wouldn't still be awake now would you?"Henry didn't move. Inside though he was in panic mode. Peter smiled "Good"

He crawled over Henry, careful not to wake him. "If only you knew how much I needed you here with me."

As Peter closed his eyes Henry opened his. Henry leaned over and kissed him. Peter opened his eyes with a start. After the initial shock passed he wrapped his arms around Henry and pulled him closer.

After a few moments Henry pulled away for breath and said "_You _have no idea how much I need _you._"

Peter smirked "So you were awake." Peter rolled on top of the younger boy. "You didn't listen to me." Peter grabbed henry's hand and pinned them above his head and kissed him. "I should punish you for that." He kissed him again. "But we'll handle that tomorrow."

Peter let go of Henry and rolled off. He removed all contact from Henry, faced the wall and went to sleep. Henry missed the contact and frowned.

"Fine we'll play your way." Henry rolled to face away from him. Peter smirked.

He turned to Henry and wrapped his arms around him."The only way _to _play is my way."

* * *

**It's a big ball of fluffyness but YAY I finished**

**Yeah shorter than usual but hey they kind of admitted their feelings**

**Thank you for reading**


	4. Chapter 4

**YAY I made it this far and still writing.**

**This goes to the Save Henry group. This is where the SwanQueen starts to take effect.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Emma and Regina sat on stone steps with their hands on their chins as Neil rowed into the cave. He stepped off the boat and on to the rock flooring.

Both magic users looked up at him. "Where's Henry?"

Emma started to stand up. "We don't know."

Neil's face grew puzzled. "What?"

Regina stood up next to Emma. "We woke up and he was gone."

Neil paused for a moment. "You didn't even see where he went? You didn't try to protect him?"

Regina stepped towards him as a threatening gesture. "There was no way in or out of the cave. Where could he have gone?"

Emma stepped in between the two fighting adults and tried to explain to Neil. "The tide was up and the only way out was to go through the roof."

Neil started to yell "If you didn't notice Pan _flew_ through the_ roof._"

"OK! We messed up. It really doesn't matter right now." Regina yelled to get both their attention. "what matters is finding Henry." Neil and Emma stopped fighting. They all silently agreed to save Henry first and to fight about it later. Upon this decision they all stepped into the boat and headed for the main island. After a few strokes from Neil the tension started to drop considerably.

With Neil focused on rowing Emma and Regina started to talk amongst themselves. "How do you deal with that?" Regina asked still annoyed with the man rowing.

Emma sighed. "I was lonely."

Regina paused for a moment. "No I mean men in general. Not just him, that pirate as well. I would probably end up killing them both within a day.

Emma gave a slight chuckle. "I don't know how I do that, but I am sure happy I did."

Regina was puzzled by this. Emma saw this confusion and trying to resolve it said "I now have Henry.I just regret not seeing it sooner."

The Queen seeing the reason said "Oh. Well then I'm happy you had your moment of stupidity as well."

Emma smiled in a sad way "Yeah a moment that lasted 11 years."

Regina put an arm around Emma to try and console her. "Well you did abandon hi and while that is unforgivable, you came back and Henry has a habit of forgiving the unforgivable."

Emma smiled back to her at this. "Well at least he had a good mother to raise him."

"You bet he did." Regina said cockily. All of a sudden there was a bump and a thud. Both magic users looked up with a start.

Neil looked up at them with equal surprise. "Land hoe." They all got out and pulled the boat up so it wouldn't get taken by the tide. By the time it was tied up the rest of the 'Save Henry' team had found them.

Emma looked around a notice a missing girl. "Where's Wendy?"

Hook looking regretful answered. "Pan came and stole her. We didn't even see him coming."

Emma just nodded. She was furious but had no one to blame, except Pan. David started to look around and getting worried asked "Wait. Speaking of missing people where's Rumplestilskin?"

Emma, Regina, and Neil all looked dumb founded. "Oh shit."

Regina now furious at herself (and kind of Neil and Pan) said "Well that's two people we lost in that stupid cave."

Mary Margret looked at them puzzled. "What do you mean?" The two magic users and Neil explained what happened in the island cave.

Tinkerbell getting rather annoyed with the lot of them yelled "Well great. I just made an enemy of the most powerful creature ever for nothing."

Hook knowing fairies can only feel one emotion at a time attempted to sooth her. "Calm down Tink. Pan never saw you. You should be fine." Still mad she stormed off. Everyone looked at Hook for an explaination. "Hey she's rightfully terrified on Pan. Plus she's got the whole fairy one emotion thing going on. She'll come back after she sees something shiny and calm down.

David wanting to change the subject asked "So what's out next move?"

Neil stepping forward said "Pan would think he won. He would have went to his main camp

Regina making logic said "So let's go there and surprise attack him."

Neil replied "I don't think we'll need to do that. Pan has no use for Henry right now. He'll have put him..." Neil paused.

Emma becoming anxious asked "Neil where is Henry?"

"It's just a place. Henry will be fine and safe there, but out of Pan's way."

Regina getting pissed off and very impatient grabbed the collar of Neil's jacket and got her face in his. "Where is our son?"

Neil attempting to not react said "We'll get him." Regina reluctantly let go. Neil stepped away from her and started to lead the group into the forest.

Regina who was quick to follow was held back by the blonde savior. "What do you want Princess?"

Emma replied without missing a beat. "Well your highness I had a question for you."

Regina now amused said "Then ask."

"When you were yelling at Neil, you said _our_son."

Regina blushed a bit "Yeah well he is. _Our_ son. I raised him, you birthed him. What else is a parent?"

Emma smiled "When we get home we can be a big happy family don't you think Ms. Mayor."

Regina smiled back. "That would be good Sheriff.

* * *

**I finished ho rah**

**I'm still looking for what the Indians should be to Peter so suggest in comments or PM me please**

**Thank you for reading I hope you all have a wonderful day**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm sorry for not updating in so long. I didn't really have writers block but I had a hard time finding words to express**

**So Peter does punish Henry. Truthfully it is cruel. I feel bad for him.**

**Lots more Swanqueen then I had intended but like I said words were hard to place.**

**Thank you for reading**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Henry woke shivering. He rolled over looking for the source of heat he once had. As he reached towards Peter he realized he wasn't the wasn't there. He wasn't worried about this at first. He thought Peter might be gone. He had a whole lot of other boy's he had to keep track of He curled into a ball to use his own body heat to keep himself warm.

What through him off was the feel of the fabric underneath him. It wasn't the fur and leaves he fell asleep on with ones beneath him seemed to be made out of cotton. Making this realization he jolted awake. Taking in his surroundings he figured out where he was.

His Room.

Everything around him was familiar.

_His_ computer.

_His_ books.

_His __**Room**__._

He was terrified.

He jumped up out of the bed..._His_ bed. He frantically ran to the door. without hesitation he threw it open. Everything was exactly the same as he remembered.

Getting scared he whispered to himself. "No. It can't be." Henry grimmly and slowly walked through the house and examined everything. He started cautiously stepping down the stairs. At the bottom he saw a moving figure. Turning towards it and all but yelled with an almost smile. "Peter?"

The figure stopped and turned to him and slightly worried replied "No. It's mom." Henry tried to shake the confusion out of his head. Regina walked over to him. She put her hand on his shoulder and bent down to be level with his eyes and asked "Are you ok?" Henry tried to keep a pokerface. "Yeah, I guess I just had a dream last night and I'm still... Getting out of it."

This extinguished Regina's fears. She smiled and stood up right. "Why don't you tell me more about it while we have breakfast. I made pancakes." Henry nodded his head and followed his present mother to the kitchen. He pulled a stool to the island. Regina put a plate in front of him. For a while he just stared. Regina noticed and cleared her throat to get his attention. He looked up at her. She smiled "So what about this dream?"

Henry started thinking about it. "I was kidnapped by Peter Pan. He took me to Neverland. You, Emma, David, Mary Margret, and Hook came to find me.

Regina smiled. "Well your home and safe now, so don't worry." She gave him a hug. Henry gave a strained half smile. Henry tried eating but could only manage less than half of it. When he started pushing the remains around his plate Regina took pity on him and took his plate and put it on the grabbed her briefcase from the the floor in the hall and started towards the door. She half turned to Henry and yelled back to him. "Come on Henry. Once we get to my office Emma will come pick you up there." He jumped down off the stool and slowly followed her to the door.

As Regina opened the door there was a loud bang and someone yelling. 'Ow."

Regina looked at the other side of the door and there was Emma with her hand on her forehead. "Oh god. Are you ok?"

Emma with clear pain in her voice said "Yeah, I'm fine. Just a bump." She removed her hand and saw blood. "But I have been wrong before."

Regina stepped aside to let the injured sheriff inside. She yelled back to Henry. "Go get those big square band-aids from the bathroom for Emma. ok?" He nodded and headed to the bathroom. Regina half carried Emma to the kitchen sink. When they finally got there she leaned the wounded girl against the counter and got a cloth from one of the drawers.

She turned the tap on hot and let the falling water soaked the cloth. She turned to Emma. She lifted the cloth to the other woman's head. She started to wipe the blood away. She said with amusement in her voice. "Oh Ms. Swan what will I ever do with you?"

The Savior smiled and replied "What ever you want." Regina blushed. She was startled and speechless.

Luckily for the both of them Henry stepped onto the room with a box of band-aids. Regina half turned to him and took the box. As she opened the individual packaging and said over her shoulder. "Thank you Henry." She placed the bandage right in the middle of the other mother's forehead. "There. Good as new."

Emma smiled and looked at Henry. She started to get worried. "Hey kiddo. You ok?"

Henry looked up at the two of them. His eyes wide with utter terror. Tears threatened to fall down his face. "No. I'm not ok."

The pair of mothers tried to put their arms around him. "Henry wha..."

He shock them both off. "No. It wasn't a dream. Even if it was... Put me back under the sleeping curse again. I promised I would stay with him." Henry was going from angry to scared. Scared of never seeing Peter Pan again. "I want to see Peter again!"

Everything Went black.

Henry felt the whole universe spin.

He fell for what he felt was forever.

Once he finally hit ground he jolted awake.

He practically jumping out of the bed he was on. Gaining his bearings and looking around he saw a familiar face sitting on the table near him.

"Morning Henry. Have good dreams?" The smirk on his face answered all of Henry's streaked down his face. He ran (Well it's a small room so it was more like one big leap) into Peter's arms. Peter welcomed his gesture. "That is how we play my way. You don't listen you get hurt."

Henry rubbed his face against the crook of Peter's neck. "It was cruel for even you. Shouldn't the punishment fit the crime?"

Peter ran his fingers through Henry's hair. "Ok. I did plan for it to go a lot longer. I wanted to ask you something."

Henry mumbled into Peter's neck. ""Then ask."

Peter grabbed Henry's chin between his thumb and forefinger. "Come away with me."

Henry couldn't help but blush. Still after only a few weeks with the Lost Boys he learned to at least act calm. "You know it's a bit to late for that. I was not given a choice ans was already here when we found each other."

Peter smirked at Henry's cockyness. "Very well then." He looked into Henry's eyes. Looking past the most beautiful shade of hazel he has ever into his soul. "Stay away with me."

Henry smile and tackled Peter onto the table. "Of course."

Peter reached up and grabbed Henry's hair to pull him down into a melted into the kiss. Peter rolled on top of _HIS _truest believer. The eternal child whispered into the other's ear between biting and kissing it. "Well it's not like you can leave anyways."

Henry smiled trying to hold back a moan. "I wouldn't if I could." Peter couldn't help but kiss every part of Henry he could reach. He finally had the face that had haunted his dreams for decades.

Just as he was about to reach for the top button of Henry's shirt he heard screams. Not scared, pain filled screams. Lost Boys battle cries. He immediately let go of Henry and jumped off the table.

"Peter listened for a moment and Henry dare not make a move or sound.

"So they figured it out"

Henry confused as ever worked up enough courage to asked "Who?" Peter reluctantly looked back at him. "Is it my family? If it is please don't hurt them. Let me talk..."

Peter stopped him by putting his hand up. "It's not your family Henry" Peter walked back to him and wrapped his arms around Henry's waist. "It has nothing to do with you." Peter desperate for Henry to understand without him having to explain pressed their foreheads together. "Please. Henry, I need you to stay here. Don't leave the tree. Stay underground." Henry nodded his head. Peter kissed Henry one last time. Peter made Henry look him in the eyes. "I love you Henry." Peter kissed him one last time. Before Henry could open his eyes Peter was gone.

* * *

**YAY finally done**

**What is happening? Why would Peter leave Henry in the middle of that? Me I am never to sure but have a good idea**

**Thank you to someone who reviewed under guest because you sugguestion for the Indians made me happy and will more than likely be used**

**on that note though thank you any and all who read and/or review because it makes writing more fun**

**So I had one of my friends read this and she had alot of questions so If anyone does you can ask in the reviews or PM me.**

**Thank you for reading (or just skimming to the bottom)**


End file.
